Dandome a tí
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Sí, debía admitirlo, ella lo había dejado allí, al borde del vacío, a sólo un paso de terminar su destino, su vida, a tan sólo un segundo de desquiciarse, porque sí, sin ella valía muy poco el vivir.


**Dedicatoria:** A ti, querido, que te conocí poco, pero créeme fue suficiente. Te pido disculpas por no haber terminado esto antes, pero como dije muchas veces, la inspiración iba y venía, también las ganas de escribir. Hoy, pues, ya no puedo pedir tu opinión, pero he decidido terminar este reto, como un presente para ti, porque sé, que estés donde estés, esto llegará a tus manos o a tus ojos. Quizás estoy soñando mucho, pero soy una cría, sin los sueños ¿qué sería de mi vida?. La canción en sí, fue un reto seguirla y más ubicarle una historia que concordara. Más fue gratificante cumplir lo que pediste, aunque quien sabe si te gustará. Sólo te deseo lo mejor allá donde estés.

**Advertencia: **Angs y OoC

**Disclaimer: **La canción no tengo idea a quién pertenece y lamentablemente ya no puedo cuestionar a mi retador sobre su intérprete, si alguien lo conoce que me lo diga, para cambiar el disclaimer. Todo lo demás pertenece a Rowling. Lo único mío es la trama.

**Dándome a tí**

Y estaba allí, en su hogar, su refugio, su lugar, pero algo faltaba, sí, por supuesto que sí, faltaba ella, aquella mujer, aquella hermosa mujer que se había convertido en mucho más que su compañera, había sido su mitad, su aire, su alimento, su todo.

Pero ahora, todo se había derrumbado, desvanecido.

De la manera más rápida y dolorosa que jamás imaginó y es que aún no lo entendía… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que todo se hubiese acabado de aquella forma? Era una interrogante que siempre tendría, quizás hasta que algún día-_demasiado lejano quizás_- ella volviera a sus brazos.

Y volviera la luz, pero al parecer era imposible.

Porque estaba a punto, a punto de saltar al vacío, en el borde o mejor dicho ya estaba allí, en el vacío, sintiendo toda la oscuridad a su alrededor, sintiendo como aún a su alrededor caían pedazos, pedazos de su vida, de su corazón.

Sí, debía admitirlo, ella lo había dejado allí, al borde del vacío, a sólo un paso de terminar su destino, su vida, a tan sólo un segundo de desquiciarse, porque sí, sin ella valía muy poco el vivir.

_¿Podrías encaminarme  
hacia el borde otra vez?_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarlo? ¿Por qué maldición se había ido? Sin explicarle, sin despedirse, sin hablarle, sólo lo dejó allí, solo, sin ni siquiera una carta que explicase su partida, sin ninguna noticia de ella, sin saber si estaba viva o… _muerta._

Y bebió, el trago de whisky de fuego que tenía en sus manos la dirigió rápidamente a su boca, ingiriendo, tomando aquel alcoholizado liquido, envenenando su cuerpo, su cerebro, alcoholizándose.

Muriéndose, muriendo lenta y dolorosamente, apurando aquél maldito trago de Whisky, para dormir, dormir sus desgraciadas neuronas, dormir su cerebro para no recordarla, no recordarla un maldito minuto más.

Porque dolía… ¡Por los mil demonios que dolía! Era un dolor agudo, intenso y que estaba allí, justo en su pecho, su corazón… ¡Joder! ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué maldición se había ido dejándolo solo y sin explicación alguna? ¿Por qué se había marchado dándole una contunde razón para aprender un vicio? Un vicio que muy seguramente terminaría matándolo.

Porque lo sabía, la bebida no era muy buena para su organismo, pero siendo sincero no le importaba, no si ella no estaba a su lado.

¿Por qué si precisamente lo había sacado de ese maldito vicio, nuevamente le daba razones para envolverse en aquel oscuro hoyo de nuevo?

_Temblando, solo y estoy bebiendo otra vez_

Sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana, ya había anochecido, si, no se había dado cuenta de aquel suceso, hasta eso se había llevado, se había llevado su detallismo, sus ganas de vivir, se llevo todo con ella y nada dejo.

Solo, esa noche-_como muchas otras, desde hacía unos cuantos años_- había despertado total y absolutamente solo, sin nadie a su lado, quizás su única compañía era la luna, y muchas veces ni siquiera lo era.

Porque no, ella no estaba todas las noches, por lo menos no la luna llena, aquella que le encantaba, que le fascinaba y sobre todo porque a ella también le fascinaba.

Y él, la amaba, la adoraba; pero sobre todo la extrañaba, con cada centímetro de su piel lo hacía, sin embargo no, ella no estaba, ella no estaba allí, con él.

_Despierto esta noche y no hay nadie conmigo_

Lo recordaba, recordaba perfectamente cómo había comenzado su historia, fue exactamente allí, en aquella casa que habitaba, la gran y magnifica casa de los Black… ¿Cómo poder olvidarla? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo maldición hacerlo si ella estaba en cada maldito lugar de aquella casa? ¡Joder! Era total y absolutamente imposible, no si su veía su cabello pelirrojo en cada recóndito lugar, si recordaba la delicadeza de sus curvas, no podría olvidarla si recordaba sus torneadas piernas, si sus ojos se encontraban constantemente en su cerebro, en su mente, en su corazón.

No definitivamente así nunca podría olvidarla, quizás lo mejor sería morir, tal vez así podría encontrarla, verla de nuevo, era lo que más deseaba, mirarla una vez más y tal vez así poder marcharse, marcharse de aquél mundo completamente feliz.

- Morir, quizás morir es la mejor forma de darme a ti…-susurró mientras aquél delicioso licor se adentraba en su garganta.

Calentando todo a su alrededor y logrando que tu cara se arrugara, porque sí, quizás estabas acostumbrado a aquél liquido, acostumbrado a que el alcohol se ligase con tu sangre; pero aún así seguía sabiendo a los mil demonios, a pesar de que te fascinaba lo que hacía, sus efectos, porque de alguna manera u otra te hacía olvidar… ¡Ja! Quizás no por completo; pero en aquél casi estado de inconsciencia era donde le fascinaba estar… _era perfecto_.

Perfecto porque no era responsable de sus acciones, porque poco era el control que tenía sobre su cuerpo y su cerebro se encontraba dormido, dormido por los agudos efectos de aquél liquido alcoholizante y del cual se había vuelto adicto.

_Estoy dándome a ti_

Adicto a sentirlo en cada milímetro de su piel, adicto a sentir el calor que le proporcionaba, porque sabía que no conseguiría a otra como ella… ¡Joder! Lo había comprobado, lo había intentado.

Y por eso se había vuelto adicto al alcohol, para tal vez olvidarla de aquella manera, pero se había dado cuenta que ni siquiera en un estado de inconsciencia como le dejaba el Whisky, era posible olvidar a la pelirroja.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, quizás podía entenderla, entenderla tal vez un poco, miedo, miedo por lo que dirían, lo que dirían las personas, sus amigos, sus padres.

Aun recordaba la expresión de su rostro, la expresión que tuvo cuando él decidió hacer pública su relación, porque la amaba… ¿Cómo atreverse a negarlo?

Y no, no le había importado la edad, quizás al principio, pero luego no importo más, se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, una mujer que lo había enamorado, que se había llevado todo de él, incluyendo su alma, su corazón, su vida.

_Tómame  
Estoy dándome a ti_

Su vida, era aquello lo que más peligraba aquella noche, su varita yacía a su lado, era como si lo invitara en silencio, lo invitara a pronunciar aquella maldición imperdonable con un solo objetivo: él.

Aquella sustancia volvía a introducirse en su cuerpo, sí, su boca volvía a probar aquella adictiva sustancia, aquella que según lo hacía olvidar, más sin embargo a él más lo hacía recordar.

Recordar su oculta, excitante, placentera pero prohibida relación, porque era con ella, con la ex –novia de su ahijado, con aquella mujer a la cual Harry aún adoraba y a él simplemente no le había importado inmiscuirse con ella.

No le había importado, porque muy en el fondo de su ser, siempre le había atraído aquella chica, desde el momento en que la había conocido, allí, justo en aquella casa, en aquella casa, en Grimmauld Place, era allí donde había encontrado al amor de su vida, y era en aquél mismo lugar donde la había perdido.

_Estoy muriendo esta noche  
Estoy dándome a ti_

Deshaciéndose, desgarrándose, muriendo lentamente eso era lo que le sucedía aquella noche, hacía mucho que ella se había ido y sin embargo todas las noches era igual, en todas sufría y sin embargo sabía que aquella noche sería la final.

El dolor era más desgarrador, más insoportable, el alcohol ya no surtía efecto en él, su dolor dolía de una manera nueva, como si lentamente de hiciera pedazos, junto con sus esperanzas, morir, era lo que quería hacer aquél día.

Sus ojos, era aquello lo que más recordaba, eran sus ojos lo que más lo hipnotizaban, era lo que más le hacía delirar, lo que más amaba de ella, aquellos ojos marrones y expresivos, sí, definitivamente era aquello lo que más adoraba de Ginny Weasley.

_Mírame deshacerme  
Estoy dándome a ti_

Y recordó, recordó las miles de noches juntos, donde ambos se entregaban mutuamente, donde se convertían en uno, pese a que todo a su alrededor se lo impedía, pese a que no debería ser.

Hacían el amor, desafiando en silencio, en secreto todas las leyes de la naturaleza, porque ella era el amor de la vida de su ahijado, y sin embargo también era el amor de su vida, y no, no podía dejarla marchar, no podía separarse de ella, sin antes sentirla suya.

Porque la deseaba, la amaba, la necesitaba, era como su marca única de heroína, su droga, su adicción.

Y surcó, aquella maldita lágrima traicionera surcó de su ojo izquierdo, recorriendo su mejilla, deslizándose por su barbilla y culminando en aquél vaso de Whisky, una gota de su dolor, más un poco de su actual adicción, sí, definitivamente aquél sería su final.

Era curioso, muchas, quizás demasiadas veces imaginó su muerte- entiéndase estuvo en azkaban, y muchas veces consideró la muerte como una manera de dejar de sufrir y revivir sus peores recuerdos-, y en ninguna imaginó que sería una pena de amor lo que lo haría sufrir.

Sonrió con un aire burlón y nostálgico.

Sí, era extraño, curioso y único, en Hogwarts presumía de galán, y miles de chicas caían a sus brazos, sin embargo ahora, cuando necesitaba a su obsesión, a su amor, a su adicción, ésta no estaba a su lado, ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguna vez lo había amado.

Y otra maldita lágrima surcó de su rostro, dolor, eso era lo que se albergaba en su pecho, en su corazón, en su alma.

_Estoy llorando esta noche  
Estoy dándome a ti_

Sus amigos, hacía mucho que no sabía de nada de ellos, más concretamente de Remus, sin mencionar que era aquél el único amigo que tenía vivo, su querido amigo Lupin… ¿Hace cuanto no sabía de él? Quizás desde hacía mucho.

No sabía de él, desde que ella se había ido, desde la última vez que su ahijado lo había visitado, desde aquella vez en que se ganó el odio de su casi hijo, o al menos eso pensaba, porque fue aquella vez cuando confesó al único Potter que estaba enamorado, y no, no de cualquier persona, sino de la mujer amada por el mismo.

Suspiró sonoramente al pensar en aquello.

¿Cuánto había perdido? Estaba atrapado en aquella vida, sin ningún amigo, sin ningún familiar- sin mencionar que toda su familia estaba muerta, y lo más cercano a un familiar era el pequeño Potter, su ahijado.-, sin un nuevo amor, porque simplemente era incapaz de amar de nuevo, no si no era ella a quién debería amar.

Simplemente no hallaba explicación a su vida si la pelirroja no se encontraba a su lado, pero ella no volvería, de eso estaba seguro. Ella no volvería a estar junto a él, no escucharía nuevamente sus risas, no sentiría sus caricias, no oiría sus delirantes jadeos, gemidos, no se deleitaría nunca más con su sabor, con su esencia ¡Oh, joder! ¿Dónde demonios estaba Ginny Weasley? Aquella mujer que se había llevado todo de sí, y lo había convertido en aquello, un maldito sufrido.

Era trágico darse cuenta de su soledad, darse cuenta de que ella jamás volvería, de que jamás la tendría a su lado, era trágico, demasiado darse cuenta de que la amaba con locura justo en el mismo instante en que ella se había marchado.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su vida era tan miserable y cruel?

_Atrapado en la vida  
Perdiendo a todos mis amigos  
La familia ha tratado de curar todas mis adicciones  
Parece trágico, estar solo otra vez  
Estoy dándome a ti_

Sonrió.

A una parte de sí le dolía regresar, pero no podía evitar que la otra se alegrara al hacerlo. Allí estaba su vida, no podía evitarlo. Había tratado de evitarlo, había tratado de olvidarlo y no lo había logrado.

Incluso hubo un tiempo que pidió ayuda del alcohol. Sin embargo esa era una etapa

superada, no podía caer en ese vicio, no era bueno para ella. No era bueno para nadie, en realidad.

Esa noche estaba decidida a todo. En realidad desde que había pisado Londres lo estaba.

Ya nada le importaba. Sólo su felicidad y quien se la brindara.

Y sólo él lo había hecho.

Sólo él lo haría.

_Tómame_

_Estoy dándome a ti_

_Estoy muriendo esta noche_

_Estoy dándome a ti._

Estaba allí.

Frente a aquella casa que ella misma había decidido dejar de habitar. Todo por culpa de los prejuicios, por hacer caso de los que los demás decían. Por creer en tonterías, por pensar que los demás tenían razón y que su amor era una pérdida de tiempo. Una estupidez.

Había sido una maldita cría.

Se había dejado manipular.

Había demostrado que esa madurez que decía poseer nunca había existido. Lo había herido y se había herido a sí misma. Era una estúpida. Una estúpida por dejarlo. Por irse. Una maldita cría, eso es lo que era. Una muchachita con cuerpo de mujer sólo eso.

Bufó. No lo volvería a ser. Dejaría de ser esa maldita cría. Demostraría que el sombrero seleccionador no se había equivocado al ponerla en gryffindor, defendería lo que sentía, aún incluso si se llevaba a su familia por delante, si se lo llevaba a él por delante.

Y tocó. Tocó la maldita puerta.

Con las piernas hechas gelatina, pero la tocó.

Y él abrió. Dándole a pelirroja una vista fatal de su aspecto.

Mostrándole a la chica lo que había hecho de aquel guapo hombre que conoció hace tiempo atrás. Indicándole el poder que había tenido su partida en ese hombre con alma de muchacho. Enseñándole lo destructiva que ella había sido para él.

-Estoy dándome a ti.- susurró él mirándola con incredulidad.-Me he dado a ti y has venido a llevarme.-comentó el personaje.

Una lágrima traicionera recorrió la mejilla de la pelirroja. Se había esperado cualquier cosa, menos encontrarlo en ese estado denigrante.

_Mírame deshacerme_

_Estoy dándome a ti_

_Estoy llorando esta noche_

_Estoy dándome a ti_

_(oh joder)_

-Si vas a llevarme que sea rápido. No quiero estar aquí, menos sin ella.-acotó Sirius.

Estaba decidido. Estaba dándose, brindando ese pequeño halo de vida que le quedaba, porque simplemente deseaba morir, y si la muerte le había concedido verla por última vez, aunque fuese una alucinación él sería feliz.

El alcohol lo hacía tambalearse. Y la chica frente a sí lo miraba con ojos indescriptibles, mientras miles de lágrimas salían de sus ojos chocolates, recorrían sus mejillas y finalmente morían en sus labios gruesos.

Deseaba besarlos por última vez. Deseaba saborearlos antes de morir.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Ella era una alucinación y si se acercaba a besarla arruinaría todo. Arruinaría aquel hermoso momento que pese a su embriagada conciencia, siempre recordaría.

-Sirius.- vaya, hasta tenía su voz.

Aquello era mucho mejor que el más nítido de sus sueños, era como si en verdad ella hubiese regresado, como si de verdad estuviese allí, como si de verdad la estuviera mirando. Como si a ella en verdad le doliera su estado.

Y no pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a ella para besarla. No le importaba si se desvanecía, sólo quería hacer el intento de sentir esos labios nuevamente bailando con los suyos. Moviéndose a un mismo ritmo que lograba hacer disfrutar a ambos.

Justo después de que ella le correspondió. Él decidió que definitivamente ya podría morir en paz. Podría darse sin ninguna objeción.

_Miro adelante, para morir esta noche_

_Las bebidas siguen en mí, la vida es dura cada día_

_La presión me posee_

_Me doy_

_Dando_

_Dandome ahora!_

-Soy yo, Sirius. Soy real.-dijo la mujer tratando de encontrar un poco de razón en aquel hombre que estaba brindándole su vida a la muerte.

Tenía que evitarlo. Tenía que traerlo con ella de nuevo. Devolverle sus ganas de vivir. Porque si él se iba, ella se iría tras él. No podría seguir viviendo sin él. Si el tiempo que estuvo separada de él había sido una tortura, la muerte no podría soportarla.

Volvió a besarlo, tratando de traerlo a la realidad. Sacarlo de aquella inconsciencia, de aquel maldito estado que producía el alcohol. Tenía, debía traerlo de vuelta consigo. No quería verlo morir, no quería que muriera.

-¡Joder, Sirius! ¡Reacciona! Soy yo. ¡He vuelto!- le gritó, mientras sus puños golpeaban levemente el pecho de aquel hombre demacrado.

Él se estaba dando. Estaba brindándose a la muerte y todo por su causa. Todo porque ella lo había dejado. Él había dejado de luchar. Había perdido la esperanza, justo ahora que ella volvía. No podía permitirse dejarlo morir, porque al hacerlo ella moriría junto a él.

Y el ex –merodeador tuvo un rayo de luz en su inconsciencia. Algo le estaba indicando que todo aquello que vivía era real. Que definitivamente ella estaba allí, que ella lo estaba besando, le estaba pegando e incluso mordiéndolo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Ese algo le estaba indicando que no era una alucinación.

Ginny había regresado. Y lo estaba besando.

De repente la conciencia llegó de inmediato, tal cual, como se había marchado. Y aún tambaleándose sacó las fuerzas necesarias para separar a la mujer de su cuerpo. Necesitaba comprobar si en verdad era ella, si su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, como tantas otras veces.

Entonces la miró. Con un brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos, pese a todo el alcohol que había ingerido, aun había algo de conciencia en su cuerpo. Increíble, pero cierto.

-Volviste.-susurró con incredulidad.

Y la pelirroja sonrió aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Totalmente emocionada. No sólo ella había vuelto. Él también lo había hecho.

Entonces la besó, mientras cerraba la puerta y adentraba a la pelirroja en su casa. La beso como tanto lo había deseado, pero ahora totalmente consciente de sus actos. Aun con el alcohol en su organismo haciéndolo tambalear una que otra vez, pero nada de eso importaba.

Ella había vuelto. Y él volvía a vivir.

Almas gemelas que se encontraban luego de un largo tiempo de separación. Vidas que se unirían por última vez y para siempre. Destinos separados que volvían a unirse. Y amantes frustrados que encontraban su norte, de nuevo.

_Tómame_

_(estoy matando toda la fe)_

_Estoy muriendo esta noche_

_(estoy cansado de toda esa fe)_

_Mírame deshacerme_

_(estoy matando toda esa fe)_

_Estoy llorando esta noche_

_Estoy dándome a ti_

End

_Eternamente dedicado a ti, Jake._

_Paz a tu alma y consuelo a tus seres queridos._


End file.
